Secret
by HeionA
Summary: *ON HIATUS*PRE CANON. L has just finished the L.A.B.B. case, and is returning to Wammy's. But who is the girl he's bringing along? And what does she have to do with Beyond? May or May not be continued.
1. Anticipation

**This story is pre canon, when Mello, Matt, and Near were young. L has just finished the L.A.B.B case (From the book Another Note) and is returning to Wammy's to visit the top 3 students (who are also extremely close to him) and he may be bringing someone with him....who could it be? **

**P.S. IdontowndeathnotenocpoyrightinfringmentismeantcauseifiowneddeathnotetherewouldbelesslightandmoreLcauseLislikegodexceptmorecuteandlikeapandabearokaythanks!**

* * *

"Man, when's L gonna visit?" Matt whined. Mello rolled his eyes.

"L is very busy, why would he bother with the likes of us?" he responded bitterly. It had been almost 2 months since the detective visited.

"He would because we are his successors." Near replied, never once looking up from his toys. There was a knock on the door, startling the boys. It was Rodger.

"Boys, L requested a confrence with you." he said, setting down a laptop computer. The boys grinned, crowding around the empty screen.

"Good evening, boys. This is L." His voice was changed and there was just an L on the screen.

Matt and Near sighed, while Mello whined, "Come on L, we miss you! Let us see your face or at least hear your voice..." Matt glared at him.

"L is just protecting himself, okay?" he yelled. Mello glared at him and Near winced. They heard L's real voice chuckle.

"Now boys I didn't call to hear or see you arguing," he admonished gently, turning on the camera. The boys all stared at the screen, scampering over like puppies.

"L! You wouldn't believe what Matt did the other day! He hacked into Yotsuba's main server and got all the credit card numbers!" Near tittered excitedly. "And then Mello learned how to forge their signatures!"

L smiled. His boys were growing up so fast. He remebered the days at Wammy's that they spent, Near with a death grip on his neck, Mello flopped over his back, and Matt nesteled between his legs. He smiled. He'd be home soon.

"Well, I simply called to tell Mello that I got him some new chocolate to try. It's quite special, you know. They make it with honey!" He said, watching the blonde's eyes light up. "And Near, I got you a new toy. This doll resembles Rodger perfectly, so now you don't have to use that stuffed bear for him." Near bounced up and down. "And Matt, I got you something very special. I got you an untracable laptop." Matt fell over, flailing his arms.

"Dude, no way!!" he yelled, still flopping around. L smiled. Now for the last part of the news.

"And, you boys will soon be meeting my closest friend and confedant. She will be contacting you the same way as I had at the beginning of this call. We need to protect her identity for now." The boys immeadiately sobered up.

"What do you mean...closest friend?" Mello asked, his feelings hurt.

"Yeah, what's that supposed to mean?" Matt chimed.

"Forget about that, it's a She." Near said calmly, a small smile on his face. The two older boys eyes widened.

"Heeeeey...that's right....he did say she!" Mello smiled.

"So, is she pretty? Are you guys going steady?" Matt asked, bouncing again.

"Do you love her?" Near asked. All activity in the room stopped. He looked up, surprised. "Well, It seems there's a 32% chance that you would love her." he said looking around.

Matt glared at him, muttering, "Killjoy."

L laughed.

"I suppose that is a very good question, Near. Yes, I do love her." he answered, pressing a thumb to his lower lip. "That is why I want you to meet her. If you like her, I may keep her around."

"What's her name?" Matt asked.

"K."

"So she's from Wammy's too?" Mello chimed.

"Yes, we grew up together."

"And her real name?" Near asked, staying remarkably calm.

"Kitayani." The boys looked up. It was the girl's actual name. "Her other name is Koi."

"Well, she will be calling you shortly, and I will be back tommorow. Goodnight." The screen turned black.

"Wonder what she looks like?" Matt said, leaning back on his elbows.

"She's probably really pretty, L is an okay looking guy..and he's rich too." Mello responded, biting off a chunk of chocolate.

"I think she loves him for his mind." Near announced.

"No way."

"Nah, chicks dig looks." Near looked at the two.

"And how would you know anyting about women?"

"What's that mean?" they yelled. They nervously looked at eachother. Near was interupted by another garbled voice and a K appearing on the screen.

"Good evening. I am K. I am sure that L has warned you that I would be calling this evening, And that I will be arriving with him tommorow. I am glad to be going back to Wammy's and seeing the future of our world. Good night."

The boys stared at the screen in shock.

"Well, she's not one to mince words, is she?" Matt said, turning back to his gameboy.

* * *

**Well...L's bringing back a girl!!! Well even cute panda eyed sweet eating detectives need love...right? lol**


	2. Reflections

L turned off the monitor and sat back on his chair, his thumb subconciously pressing hard to his lip.

Near had asked a good question tonite, a very good one indeed.

Did he love Koi?

He supposed he did.

But how exactly did you define an emotion like love?

He loved A. He loved Beyond.....he loved them all. But he could admit...what he felt for Koi was both irrational and illogical.

So, he assumed it was love.

"Watari...please give me some cake....strawberry shortcake, if you please." The man sliced the cake and handed it to the young detective.

"Nervous, are we?" Watari said with a small smile. L looked up at him, shoving some cake in his mouth.

"As always, Watari, you know me all too well."

"Young Near asked you a very serious question."

"Indeed he did." L sighed.

"And your answer?" Watari pressed.

"You should know my answer."

"Indeed. I only wish to hear it come from the horse's mouth, if you will."

" Yes. I feel irrational and illogical feelings for Koi."

"Despite?"

"Yes, despite my suspicion that she was involved with Beyond." L shovled another slice of cake into his mouth. "Besides, she was always very naive. If she were involved with BB, it was out of stupidity and trust."

"If you are sure." Watri responded. They heard soft weeping in the room next to them.

"She cries often at night, doesn't she?" Watari asked. L rubbed his temple.

"Too often..." he sighed.

* * *

**And so the plot thickens!!! OOooooooh!! Koi apparently had SOMETHING to do with BB...but what? and will she draw BB to Wammy's again?**

**BB: You can't escape me, mwahhaha!**

**L: You're in Jail.**

**BB: that's what YOU think!**

**L: yeah well.....**

**Me: Read the next Chappie!**


	3. Dream

**Koi is sorta dreaming right now....if you have ever had an experience like this, you'd get it... **

**BB is singing the song Secret by The Pierces. But what could've been the secret...?**

* * *

Koi smiled softly to herself.

She would be home at Wammy's soon...with her L.

Yes, she would be out of LA...away from the horror. She pictured L's face, smiling slightly, but the twisting into a look of fear.

She saw BB.

No...BB was not L.

BB was not even a copy of L.

She sat on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest.

_"Got a secret can you keep it well this one you'll save.."_ she heard B's voice singing in her dreams. _"Better lock it in your pocket gonna take this to the grave..."_

"No..no..." she cried. "Get out of my head!!"

_"If I show you that I know you wont tell what I say.."_

"I'm sorry..I had to..." she cried softly.

_"Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead...."_

"Please...leave me alone...."

_"You swore you'd never tell..."_

"I had to B, I had to! Please..."

_"You swore you'd never tell..."_

"Please..."

_"Liars go to hell, Koi....I'll see you in hell..." _

"No..."

_"You and L...liars and lovers....L will be second best. I will win." _

"You can't..B, please just give up!"

_"Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead..." _

**Koi: He's in my head...get him out!**

**BB: I will win!!!**

**L: You're still in jail.**

**Koi: make him go away!!!!**

**Me: Just wait for the next chapter!!!!**

* * *


	4. Memories

**Mello, Matt, and Near all had small experiences with BB, and remeber them in their dreams. WARNING: possible BBxMello, but it wasn't intended ^_^; **

* * *

"Mello..." Mello tossed in his sleep. "Oh, Mello..."

"What?" he grumbled. He looked over to see L next to his bed. But there was something different about L.

"L? What is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. He pressed a hand over the boys mouth.

"Never...call..me....L!" he hissed. Mello's eyes widened. This wasn't L...It was BB.

"What do you want from me?" mello asked hesitantly. BB gave him a warped smile.

"I don't want anything from you...." He said, stroking the boys short blonde hair. Mello tried to swallow his fear.

"Do you ever get tired of being second best?" he whispered in the boys ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Do you despise that you are second to someone who is inferior to you?" Mello bit his lip. BB was trying to get a reaction from him, and it was beggining to work. It really burned him up that Near was ahead of him.

"No!" Mello cried, burying his face in his pillow. B's cold fingers left his head and slid down across Mello's exposed back.

"Don't cry, pretty one....it's not your fault that L doesn't care for any of you...." he hissed softly in Mello's ear. Mello bit his lip. Everyone said that B was going insane since he lost A... and now he was experiencing firsthand.

"L...cares.." Mello muttered. The cold fingers on his back dug into his skin, hard. Mello clutched his pillow, trying not to cry out.

"Please...B...don't..." he whimpered softly.

"Does it hurt?" B asked.

"Yesss...." Mello hissed as B dug his nails in deeper.

Mello sat up in bed, his chest heaving.

"No...B's gone...I'm safe..." Mello whispered, pulling his knees to his chest. "B is gone and is never comming back." he said louder. Little did he know that on either side of his room, Matt and Near also dreamt of B.

* * *

Matt tossed and turned in his sheets, sweating.

"You like video games?" a voice behind him asked.  
"Mhmmmm..." he mumbled, absorbed in the game. The boy who spoke covered Matt's goggled eyes.

"Hey-" Matt began, turning to get a good look at the jerk who interupted him. It was that B kid.....that kid who Mello told him was crazy and to stay away from. BB smiled down at the young redhead. Matt didn't like the way he smiled. He smiled like.....the cheshire cat from American McGee's Alice. All sinister like.

"Wanna play a game?" BB asked, his voice scarily sweet. Matt shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, I should get back to my room...you know, gotta study..." he muttered, standing to leave. He felt a bony hand clutch his shoulder and pulled him in the opposite direction.

"Let me go!" Matt yelled, only to have his mouth covered by B's hand.

"Shhh, it's okay....I'm not gonna hurt you..." he murmured. Matt flailed his arms. Where the hell was everyone?!?! Oh wait...they were in class...like he should have been.

"We're gonna play a game, A...." he said happily. Matt panicked.

"I'm not A! I'm Matt! Lemme go, man, this ain't funny!" BB looked down at the struggling boy.

"Come on now....be a good boy." B muttered. Matt looked up at the boy and he could've sworn he saw an evil glow in his already crimson eyes.

"Please....just let me go..." Matt asked.

"Beyond, Matt. Why are you not in class?" Rodger's voice echoed thru the empty hallway. Matt felt a surge of relief thru his heart. Rodger wouldn't let BB hurt him. BB released Matt's shirt and shuffled away. Rodger looked at Matt hard and said,

"Get back to class, and stay away from B."

Matt never heard an order he wanted to obey more.

* * *

Near pressed his face deep in his pillow.

"Freak albino, that's what you are," B hissed, pressing the then 5 year old hard against the floor. Near had no idea what he had done to provoke this attack.

"Stop hurting me...please!" Near begged. BB only laughed a mirthless laugh.

"The freak has manners. I hate manners." B growled, pulling his hair. The little boy cried out, the pulling becoming pain.

"Beyond! Get off of him NOW!" A sharp voice commanded. It was L. BB looked up at the man in disgust and contempt.

"You killed A." he muttered.

"I did not. He killed himself, and while that is a tragedy, you can not go around terrorizing the other children. Attack evil, not innocents." BB glared at him.

"You would sacrafice innocent lives in order to catch any criminal." he contested. For once, L's usually passive face looked angry.

"You will stop speaking lies. You will leave the other children alone or you will be thrown out." BB gave him a venomous look, and walked out. Near still laid on the floor, face down. L bent down and sat the little boy up.

"Don't worry about him, he won't bother you again..." L reassured the trembling boy.

Near cuddled close to his pillow. L would protect them always.  
Always.

* * *

**Me: Kinda scary....and Near's was kinda at the end cute.**

**BB: Shut up! When do I come in?**

**Me: *hands him strawberry jam* soon, very soon...**

**L: You are in JAIL! Why don't you get that?!?!?!**

**Me: Uh, look out for next Chappie!**


	5. Introductions

**Hey, new chappie, im going to try my best to keep up, but with all my activities my reaction times may go back down, lol. **

**(Reminder) At this point all we know is that: **

**1. L has a new GF who's name is Koi**

**2. Koi was involved with Beyond Birthday, and it has something to do with a secret.**

**3. Near, Mello, and Matt all knew Beyond. **

**4. L is an adorable little sweet eating panda god ^_^**

* * *

_Thump thump thump._

_What the hell_...Mello thought, still warm beneath his blanket.

_Thump thump thump._

The sound was getting closer.

_Thump thump thump._

His door swung open to reveal a very excited looking Matt, who dove on top of him.

"L'S BAAAACK!" the redhead yelled, pounding on Near's wall.

"L's home! L's back!! Wake up, dude! We gotta go see him!" Matt yelled, shaking Mello. Mello did his best to act like he didnt care, but it didn't work. Soon, three happy (albeit disheveled) boys ran to greet a very content L.

"L! You're home!" Matt yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Near jumped up and down, tugging on his shirt.

"L, are you gonna stay awhile? What about your cases? Can I help with one?" Near asked. L smiled at the two boys' excitement, patting each on the head.

"My my, aren't we excited. And where is Mello? Didn't I just see him?" L said, winking at the woman behind him. Mello smiled to himself, watching from around the corner. They usually played this game, and though L knew exactly where he was, he indulged Mello in the game. The woman behind him giggled. covering the only part of her face that was visible, her mouth. L sighed loudly.

"Seems I'll have to eat all this chocolate by myself then..." he said with fake drama. Mello's eyes widened. Man, L was cheating this time! His mouth watered at the thought of that gormet chocolate, and he just couldn't stand it anymore. He ran around the corner and baisicly tackled L.

"I missed you, now where is that chocolate?" Mello asked, searching thru the detective's pockets. L chuckled.

"Seems I won this time," he said, stroking the boy's hair affectionatly. He gave Mello the chocolate bar, Near the doll, and Matt the laptop, recieving hushed thank you's from each. He then turned to the woman.

"Boys, this is Koi." he said softly. The woman pulled the hood down off her head, and the boy's couldn't help but make a double take.

She looked alot like L. She was pretty, but like, if L was a pretty girl pretty.

"Well, I can see this was a complete act of narcissisim to date her." Near stated plainly. The woman laughed.

"You know, he has a point," she said, laughing. Mello looked at the girl again.

"Well, I think she's real pretty. " Mello said, taking a huge chunk of the choclate in his mouth. Matt looked at her as well.

"Yeah, I like her eyes." He said. Near only lifted his nose.

"She seems like she'll be more trouble than she's worth."

The girl's smile faltered.

"Perhaps, at least, for the time being....I should stay at a hotel?" she said softly. L looked at her.

"No, that's quite alright. Near is simply doing what I have always taught him to do. Be suspicious of everyone and everything." L gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't worry, it's just as we were taught." Koi nodded.

"Of course." she said softly. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small carving of a woman.

"Here, accept it as a peace offering." she said, smiling at Near. Near took the doll, but eyed it as though it were to explode.

"Thank you."

An uncomfortable silence settled, with tension building between Koi's now dim smile and Near's hardend gaze. L smiled, seemingly oblivious.

"So, who want's dinner?" He asked cheerfully. Koi laughed.

"Don't you mean dessert?" she teased. L closed his eyes.

"Mmmm, yes, the best part of dinner!" he said, patting his amazingly flat stomach. All but Near laughed and headed for the dining hall, as Near clutched the little wooden woman in his fist.

"Koi, I am watching you..." he muttered, sticking the doll in his pocket.

* * *

**Near: She's gonna be trouble...**

**L: Near be Nice....**

**BB: I'm comming! AHAHAHAHA**

**L: CANT YOU FUCKING GET THAT YOU'RE IN JAIL?!?!? **

**BB: Little Bunny BB hoppin thru the forest, Going up to Wammy's and killing them in their beds. **

**Me: O.O BB, that was....poetic! New Chappie Soon!**


	6. First Attack

**Kay so srry it took me so long...XD enjoy!!**

* * *

"Pretty little Koi.....Koi, Koi, Pretty toy..." BB hummed, twirling the key ring as he walked from the asylum. "Did you go back to wammy's? I suppose you did, I told you to." He returned to the deep throated humming.

"Got a secret can you keep it dont tell what I say..." he sang softly, "Better lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave..." It was so easy, breaking out of the asylum. A knife and a few well placed laughs made them do as he pleased. He was very intent on his next mission. He was going to claim revenge on those who had betrayed and lied to him. Koi....she would pay. She had even taken priority over L.

"Cause two can keep a secret if one is dead."

* * *

The table was uncomfortably silent, even Matt and Mello were silent. But Koi would have none of it.

She smiled over at Mello, and asked, "So, I hear you are quite talented with organization?" Mello gave the girl a weak smile.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..."

"I have also heard that you are one of the top students here. That's quite impressive." she said cheerfuly. Mello blushed, which was completely out of character. L nodded and spoke past the cheesecake in his mouth.

"Yes, Near, Mello, and Matt are the three top students, and I am quite proud of all of them." She smiled.

"And Matt, you are quite good at hacking...and you love video games." He grinned up at her.

"Yeah, I'm the best hacker ever to come from Wammy's, plus I'm pretty sure I can beat anyone at any video game." She gave him a sideways grin.

"Oh, I know one game you couldn't beat me at." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really? And what game is that?" She smiled.

"Pac-man."

Matt busted out laughing.

"That's good! Now really, what game?" the gamer asked, still chuckling. L spoke again.

"No, really. Koi was the best Pac-man player here when we were growing up." Mello laughed.

"They should have a tournerment after dinner!" he exclaimed, smirking at Matt. To see Matt beat at his own game would be highly entertaining.

Koi smiled and shrugged, and Matt yelled, "You're on, just don't cry when I totally own you!" They all laughed at the remark, except Near. When the laughter died down, Near cleared his throat.

"Koi, you have made a point of not speaking to me all evening. Is there any particular reason why?" He asked sharply. She smiled weakly.

"I...ah...well, you don't seem to like much of what I say to you..." She admitted. Near looked at her, his face blank.

"I don't mind you talking. I simply dislike you." Her smile dissapeared again.

"Dude, stop being such an albino freak!" Mello yelled at him.

"At least I'm an intelligent albino freak....neanderthal." Near commented. L held up his hand.

"Enough. Matt, Mello, Koi, will you excuse Near and I for a moment?" They all nodded. L pulled Near into an adjacent room, and looked at him.

"Why exactly are you being so rude to Koi?" Near looked up at the detective.

"I have told you L, I think she is trouble." L's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean, trouble?" Near returned the narrowed gaze.

"She was involved withh Beyond, and you know it." He hissed. Both turned their heads quickly when a scream and a large crash was heard from the dining room. They both ran as quikly as their hunched backs could carry them, only to find that Koi was gone. But...where was Matt and Mello? Their question was soon answered when they heard sobs underneath the table. L pulled the sobbing boys out from beneath the table.

"Matt, what happened to Koi?" L asked, brushing his red hair off his tearstained face. Matt clutched to the front of his shirt, while Mello hugged his leg.

"L, it was so scary! I looked outside and saw your face in the window, but your eyes looked different, so I said, 'hey look, what's L doing outside?' Then Koi screamed, and the window broke. The other L grabbed Mello, but Koi made him let go..." Matt buried his face in the front of L's shirt, soaking it with his tears. "L, we were so scared!"

"It was BB, L, it was him." Mello stated, his eyes wide and his breathing shallow. L's eyes widened.

"Are you sure, Mello?" Mello looked up at the raven haired man.

"I am absolutely sure." L looked at the boys.

"Where is Koi now?" he demanded. The boys looked at each other fearfully.

"Where is she?" he demanded again.

"I'm right here." her voice called weakly from the broken window. L pulled her thru the window and glared at her.

"How in the world did you end up down there?" he demanded. She looked at him.

"He grabbed Mello, I stopped him." He turned to the boys.

"Can you excuse Koi and I? We have something very important to talk about."

* * *

***Insert intense and forboding music* Bum bum buuuuuuuum! Will BB return? Will Koi tell L the secret that has not passed her lips since the LABB cases? Will Near stop being a "Freak Albino"? Tune in then for the next chappie!!!**


	7. Kiddnapped

**Hey guys, new chappie. But, before you read, I want to make one thing very clear. My character Koi was made LONG before I even knew that there was a character named K in the deathnote series. In fact, this character was made in late 2007, so please don't keep sending me pings and stuff about how I'm stealing the character concept. Mine was here first. lol.**

* * *

" Koi , tell me the truth." L demanded. She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"No, L, I can't. I can't tell you."

"I won't be angry or ashamed, just tell me."

"I can't....you'll hate me..." L closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips.

"You helped him, didn't you?"

Tears filled her eyes as she grasped his hand.

"You have to understand, L...I was so sure he was you...I didn't mean to, and when I realised...it was too late...." L glared at her.

"You should have known it wasn't me from the moment that he asked you to kill!"

"That's when I realised it, L, but i couldn't get away. You have to understand..." she cried. He felt a tear drop onto his hand. "Please..." she whispered.

"But how do I know you aren't working with him?" he asked softly, "How do I know you didn't lead him here on purpose?" She shook her head vehemently.

"No...I could never...not after all the things he's done, never!" He looked at her, his eyes softening.

"Did you help him actually kill?" He asked gently. She shook her head.

"No, he said he wouldn't make me do that...He said he couldn't do that to me....anyways..he enjoyed it too much." L's face twisted in disgust.

"What is the secret you can't tell me that you told Misora?" he asked. She sighed in defeat.

"I told Misora what he had done with the other two victims and Where she could find him...just before he..." she sobbed, covering her face. He patted her head.

"It's alright Koi." She grabbed his hand.

"He's comming for me and you...I don't think he cares about the boys..." He nodded his head.

"Naturally. He simply used them to get to us." She closed her eyes.

"L...I should leave...tonite."

He grabbed her wrist swiftly and she felt a cold, metal handcuff around her thin wrist. She looked over to see L cuff it to himself.

"If you go anywhere, I'm going as well." She bit her lip hard, drawing blood as she stared out the window.

"I suppose I have no choice...."

* * *

_"Koi, what are you doing out here?" L called to the young girl. She was laying on the ground, her palms raised as the rain fell over her. _

_"I'm waiting for the bells, L." She said, her voice hushed. He looked at her. _

_"Why are you waiting for the bells?" he asked, sitting on the wet ground next to her. Small drops of rain clung to her lashes and lips, making them glimmer with an unnatural but pretty sheen. He shook his head. _

_"The bells always ring when someone dies." He looked down at the 14 year old girl. "They're always so pretty. When I die, I hope the bells ring for me too..." _

_L smiled softly. He thought the same thing. _

_"You won't have to worry about that for a long time." He said, smiling. Her face got a sad look on it. _

_"Perhaps. Perhaps not." she said, her voice soft. He laid down on the ground next to her and raised his hands as well. She hooked her pinkey around his, not saying a word. L's face burned, but he was happy. At 15, L felt like he had finally found something he had been searching for._

* * *

L rolled over, going to slip his arm around her waist, but felt nothing next to him. He sat up immeadiatly, looking to see if she had rolled off the bed and he hadn't noticed like she had so often in their youth. She was no where to be found, but the cuff wasn't unlocked. For the first time since he was 10, he felt scared. He was scared that she had betrayed him, he was scared that she was hurt, he was scared. He ran down the halls of his home, checking in Matt and Mello's room, and then in Near's.

She wasn't there.

He continued opening and closing doors until he got to the end of the west wing.

Room 1A 1B.

A's and B's room.

He closed his eyes, remebering the anger and hate on Beyond's face at A's funeral.

"This is your fault!" he heard him hiss, as though he was next to him. L's eyes snapped open. That voice....there was no way that his mind had repeated it so well.

"This is all your fault!" He hissed again.

"No, B, please! It's not L's fault, just take me and let's get out of here. Please, just leave L alone." Beyond chuckled.

"I'll leave L be for now. But you'd better believe once your dead, he will be too."

L burst into the room, ready to take blood. But....the room was empty, the only sound was the fluttering of the curtains in the breeze from the window. He walked over to close the window, but stepped on something. He lifted his foot and saw it was a note. He picked it up and saw it had 3 words on it.

"I have won."

He crumpled the paper in his fist. "Damn you Beyond."

* * *

**Bum Bum Buuuum! BB has Koi!!! **


	8. The Key

"Watari, I am going to follow a lead on Koi." L said, pulling on a jacket. Watari didn't even look up.

"Do you really have a lead?" he asked gently. L stared straight ahead.

"Yes."

Watari smiled. L had no idea, but he would be doing something that would give him an idea.

L turned back to the old man and asked quietly, "Do you have tickets for the subway?"

* * *

She opened her eyes, feeling as though she was stoned or something. She tried to roll over and strech, but she couldn't. Her legs and arms were bound together.

"What's wrong, Koi?" B asked, his hands deep in his pockets. She looked up at him.

"I'm just a little tight, that's all." B grinned.

"Are you now?" She shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. So how long do you plan on holding me here?" BB smiled sweetly.

"Just until you die or L get's here."

* * *

_He swung back and forth from the standing grip, as Koi stared down at her novel intently. They were on their way to the warf with A, B, and Matt and Mello. Watari had accompanied them for once, and was wrangling the younger ones as L and Koi rode together. L swung over to her and poked her nose gently and swung back, but she still didn't move. He swung back and snatched her clip out of her hair, and swung back again, clipping it in his own ebony tresses. She smiled softly to herself, but refused to look up. Finally, L had enough of her ignoring him. He swung over and planted a chaste kiss on her smiling lips, and swung away. Koi finally looked up and giggled at the sight of her panda-eyed sweet loving sort-of boyfriend with a tuft of hair clipped up in her hairclip, swinging back and forth. She just shook her head at the 17 year old boy and said, _

_"I can't take you anywhere, can I?"_

He smiled at the memory, and began swinging on the standing grip, hearing her voice say again and again,

_"I can't take you anywhere, can I?"_

It hit him.

_I can't take you anywhere, can I?_

The warf.

That's where B had her.

* * *

**WHEEEE new chappie!!**


	9. Sinners Always Pay

"Shhh, it's okay pretty one, this will only hurt a bit." she heard his voice say thru the thick fog of the drugs he had put in her. As she slowly began to gain conciousness, she felt a terrible burning pain in her feminine area. She groaned. He looked at her, smiling.

"Oh, don't worry. I didn't have sex with you myself, that would be disgusting, wouldn't it?"

Her eyes widened.

"Yes, but it seems this candle here had alot of fun." He held up the bloodied was object, smirking as she began to cry.

He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "Maybe tonite I'll light it, just to see what happens."

She cried out, bucking and trying to move, but it was no use. He held her down with a cold pale hand, the other holding a knife.

"Now hold still, or else I may kill you on accident."

She screamed into the gag as he drew a thin S on her pale stomach.

"There, now only 15 more letters to go."

She screamed and cried into the gag as he drew the rest of the letters deep in her skin.

I....N...N..E...R...S... on and on until she saw white, and then saw no more. When she awoke, her stomach was burning and acheing as well. He had covered her body with a blanket, and had at least put on the pair of boxers he had put on her before. She fell asleep again, and awoke to the sound of B humming.

* * *

"What did you write on me?" she asked, her tongue feeling 20 times too big for her mouth.

"Sinners always pay." he replied, sinking a needle into her arm and settling her back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

When she awoke next, she realised she was so thirsty.

"B...I'm sorry, but I'm thirsty." she said thru cracked and dry lips.

He looked up from whatever he was hunched over a moment ago, and looked at her.

"Hmm, I suppose you are." he stated. He poked her now completely numb limbs with a long forefinger. "Suppose you're pretty cramped in that position, huh?" he said, smirking.

She managed a nod. She had been tied in that position for about 2 days now. She had been laying in naught but her sports bra and a pair of boxers. She felt tears in her eyes as she remebered what had caused him at first to take her clothes. She had to go to the bathroom, and he laughed as she struggled to ignore her body's natural needs. When she lost the battle, he insulted her, calling her a pig and grimacing as he changed her clothes. The other reason...she shuddered, not wanting to look down at her abdomen or any lower. He smiled at the tears that had begun to form in the corners of her eyes. He grabbed the rope that bound her wrists and drug her to the wall. He untied her and chained her arms to the wall, being none too gentle and causing winces of pain with each sharp movement. Her head slumped against her chest, her body weak from lack of food and water. Her hair covered her face, saving her the humiliation of looking into Beyond's eyes as silent tears fell down her cheeks, hating her for begging.

"Please, Beyond...I really need something to drink." He laughed at her cruelly.

"Sinners don't get water."

Her head slumped again.

" How long will you let me live?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Until you repent for your sins."

She let out a sigh.

"I'm never leaving this place, am I?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Not until L wins. Which he won't. Not this time." he replied, ending in a small frenzied laugh. She sobbed again.

"Oh, B. What happened to you?"

He whirled around, his eyes bloodshot with unshed tears and anger.

"You know!" He yelled, his voice quivering, "You should know better than anyone! We're his clones, nothing more! And you're a fool to think he could ever care for any of us!"

He paced back and forth, hissing and growling as tears ran down his gaunt face. She watched, crying harder. What had happened to the sweet boy who had basked in L's attention, in anyone's attention? What happened to the raven haired boy who always brought her little flowers and pictures, what happened to the boy who played with A, the one who was afraid of the dark, the one who couldn't seem to sleep without someone nearby? All she could see was a wild creature, one with bloodstains on his jeans, her blood, crying and wailing like a lost soul. Which was all he really was, wasn't it? A little boy who had the world on his shoulders, one who had lost his friend, lost his name, lost his very mind.

She was afraid, that was a given.

But she had never been so afraid before that she begged god that death would come swiftly.


	10. Why?

The Train had finally stopped at the warf, but L's heart sank. In front of him laid an expanse of old warehouses. The area had grown and then been abandoned in those few short years.

"He could be keeping her in any one of them..." L muttered to himself, trying to figure it sighed and returned to the platform, knowing he could'nt do anything right then. He picked his brain, trying to figure out what BB was up to, but it wasn't any use.

Trying to figure out what was going on in B's brain was like trying to navigate the desert in accordance to sand dunes, and L couldn't seem to make any sense of it.

"Think harder..." he commanded himself as he climbed on the train and sped away from the warf.

* * *

"B, Beyond, please, listen to me..." she begged. He whirled around at her, tugging on his dirty black hair.

"No no NO! You listen to me!!" He wailed, stomping his feet like a 3 year old, "I hate L, and I hate you! I'm nothing but a backup to you two!" She shook her head.

"No, you were never a backup to me, you were just Beyond to me!" She pleaded.

"That's not good enough! You sold me out, K, you sold me out!" He tore off his shirt, revealing Large scars from where he was burnt in his suicidal pyre. "It still burns, K, why couldn't you let me die? Why did you betray me?" He asked, his voice small like a child's, "I just wanted to experiment...they were going to die anyways! I just wanted to die!"

She pressed back against the wall, scared silent.

"W-w-what do you mean, they were going to die anyways?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"They were going to die...I saw their numbers with my own eyes. They were going to die that night anyway! The numbers..." he began to sob, slumping down in front of her, "I hate them! Always running out..the numbers ran out on my parents, they ran out on A, they're running out on everyone, but no one can see them! No one but me!"

He threw his arms around her waist, making her stomach burst into pain. He sobbed piteously, clinging to Koi as if she were his last hope for salvation.

"Do you know what it's like to see everyone else die around you? I want to die, K, but I can't see my numbers! How can I die if I can't see my numbers?!?!"

She winced as he gripped her harder.

"B, please, let me help you." She said softly. He lifted his face to look at her, his face smeared with tears and hints of red where blood had soaked thru her shirt.

"What can you do? Nothing! You aren't anybody, you're nothing without L!" he screeched, sitting up and slapping her. "You thought you could trick me, didn't you! You thought you could trip me up with all your lies and your tears, but I won't fall for it!"

He slammed her head off the wall multiple times until she saw black.

* * *

B rubbed his palms on his jeans, trying to get rid of the blood.

"Get off get off get off...." he muttered over and over again, hoping desprately that the blood would come off.

He hated the feeling on the blood on his hands, it felt warm and it smelled like pennies and it tried to engulf him. He helds his hands in front of his face, still seeing red. He wailed, his voice rising like a banshee's, echoing over the warf.

The wordless roar of a child who had lost it all, and had lost his way.


End file.
